


As The World Falls Down

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~You fall asleep watching your favorite movie with Dean. But your dreams show you that being in your favorite movie may not be as awesome as you thought.~





	As The World Falls Down

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered… I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city…”

“What the hell are you yapping about?” Dean asked, standing in the kitchen door, arms crossed, smiling as he listened to you quote your favorite movie.

You spun around, a little startled to be caught acting so silly. Dean’s smile told you he didn’t mind, he liked watching you have fun. The three of you had so little fun lately, anything to make you smile was fine by him.

You pouted and walked towards him, dramatically acting out another line from your film, “You’re him, aren’t you? You’re the Goblin King! I want my brother back, please, if it’s all the same.”

Dean scrunched his face up, “What are you even saying? Are you having a stroke?” 

You stopped in your tracks and stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Labyrinth? I’m quoting the movie we’re gonna watch tonight. Hello…”

“Oh, never seen it, sorry.” Dean shrugged and walked past you to grab some beers from the fridge.

“Are you serious? How old are you? How can you never have seen the Labyrinth? It’s like the greatest movie of our entire childhood.” You were in shock. Everyone had seen that movie.

“Maybe your childhood, not mine.”

“I was two when it came out. I’m sure you’ve seen it. Sam knows it!”

“I ain’t seen your movie Y/N. I’m sorry!” He laughed and pulled you close with one hand wrapped quickly around your waist. He kissed your neck and you pushed him away, feigning disgust.

“No. No way Winchester. You’re not getting any love until you fall in love with the greatest movie ever. Sorry.”

The couch wasn’t all that comfortable, but you supposed for a couch from the 1950s it wasn’t too bad. And besides, you got to snuggle with Dean. You stretched out on the couch, leaning your head against his chest as his arm dangled around you, his fingers brushing against your breast every now and then. This was your favorite thing about movie night: just relaxing with your man, no worries, nothing to do, alone at last…

“Hey guys,” Sam sent his simple greeting as he lumbered into the room carrying a bag of chips.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, shaking his head at the giant as he sat down on the floor right in front of you.

“I want to watch. I love this movie.” The hazel eyed hunter replied.

“I can’t see!” you exclaimed, shifting to see around the huge head now blocking your view of the tawny owl flying across the screen.

“Move your giant head man!” Dean demanded, tossing a handful of popcorn at his brother.

Sam shook the snack from his hair and scooted down until he was closer to your knees. You thanked him and settled back against Dean’s warm chest.

“You’re gonna love this Dean. I promise.” You smiled as Jennifer Connolly appeared, reciting the lines from your kitchen play. You sighed, “I wanted to be her when I grew up. She’s so beautiful.”

Dean squeezed his arm around your neck and kissed the back of your head. “You’re way hotter than she is,” he said, making you blush and curl further into his arm. 

 

A loud snore woke you up. You opened your eyes and looked around; you were alone on the couch, curled into a ball in the dark. The movie was over and the DVD title menu was looping on the screen. You laughed sleepily, realizing it was your own snoring that had startled you awake. You unfurled your legs and slowly got up, hitting the power button on the remote. The TV shut off and you were left to feel your way out of the pitch black room.

You stumbled through the hallway, half asleep and wondering vaguely why the boys had left you on the couch. Dean would always wake you up; he seemed to enjoy the glazed look on your face when you were first pulled out of a dream.

Your fingers drifted over the tiled walls as you walked to your room; half guiding you, half keeping you upright. You were so tired your head was spinning. In your daze the hallways seemed to lengthen; you walked on forever, never reaching the corner leading to your door. The floor stretched out before you and the end appeared to be miles away. Your heart began to pound in your chest, nerves creeping up as you suspected something was very wrong. Had you been drugged? Had someone cursed the bunker? Where were the boys?

You took off in a run, feet pounding the waxed floors, footfalls echoing through the cavernous walkway. The end stayed far in the distance no matter how hard you pumped your legs, and soon you were out of breath, collapsing against the wall to get ahold of yourself and figure out what was going on.

You bent over, hands on your knees while you panted and cleared your head. As you looked at your feet a golden light appeared, streaming from a door that you hadn’t seen before.

Standing up, you eyed the portal suspiciously. Door number 13 was ajar, a bright golden light pouring from the opening. Cautiously you took the 5 steps across the hall and pulled the door open, nervously stepping into the light.

Instantly you were transported into a grand ballroom, you walked in a daze through a throng of costumed people wearing elaborate dresses and frightening masks. The room was festooned in gold and white sparkling fabric, hanging from the ceiling in sweeping waves; candles lined the walls casting their eerie glow and adding to the dreamy atmosphere. The bodies pressed against you, moving you towards the center of the room with swaying steps. The crowd parted as you approached the dance floor, opening to reveal a tall figure wearing a long, royal blue coat embroidered in gold and silver filigree and tight black pants. He smiled broadly and held his hand out to you.

“Dean?” You took his hand without question and he led you to stand underneath an enormous crystal chandelier.

“Glad you could make it,” he said.

“What is this? I… I’m not dressed for a ball.” You looked around you, embarrassed to be standing amidst such grandeur in your pyjamas. Dean pulled you into a spin, turning you into his chest. He kissed your cheek and spun you out again. You laughed, exhilarated by the feeling, and looked down. Your ratty, thread-worn nightclothes had vanished, replaced by a perfect white and silver ball gown. The heavy fabric blossomed from your corseted waist down to the floor in long waves, fanning around you as you came out of the spin.

“This is incredible…” You laughed again as Dean spun you back towards him. He held your hand aloft and grabbed your waist, pulling you close.

“It’s all for you,” He replied as a sweet but eerie smile graced his freckled face. Music began to play, issuing from an unseen source as he moved you around the dance floor in slow turns.

There’s such a sad look

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I taste the sky within your eyes

The crowds fell away as Dean turned you in circles, your dress billowing around you both as you spun. His hand was firm on your waist and he pulled you closer, pressing himself against you. You felt dizzy staring up into his emerald eyes; wishing he would kiss you, wishing he would pull you into a darkened corner and slowly loosen the bindings on your dress.

“All of this is for you Y/N.”

There’s such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I’ll place the moon within your heart

You swooned as Dean leaned down, moving his full, wet lips towards yours. You inhaled deeply as they reached you and his mouth pressed against yours with sweet pressure. He released his grip on your hip and brought both hands up to your face, holding you still as the kiss deepened.

The room began to spin as you stood there unable to move, held tightly in Dean’s grasp. The candles flickered menacingly against the walls, casting shadows on the masked party goers around you. Dean released you and you stumbled backwards, unable to focus on any one thing; your eyes darted around the room, blinking in the suddenly smoky air.

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn’t too much fun at all

But I’ll be there for you

As the world falls down

“I have a gift for you Y/N,” Dean said, pulling something out of his silk coat.

You tilted your head, desperate to see something, anything clearly. “What is it?” you asked.

“It’s a crystal.” Dean revealed the clear orb, holding it between his fingertips gently. “Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it,” he spun the ball, balancing it on the back of his hand with expert steadiness. “It will show you your dreams.” He smiled again, pulling his lips back over his teeth in a way that was so unlike him. There was something behind the smile, something dangerous in his sparkling eyes that made you wary and want to turn and run. He held you in his gaze, unable to look away. “Do you want to see your dreams Y/N?”

You shuddered. “This is… wrong…” You managed to turn your head, but your eyes were glued to his. He held you in a trance, drawing you closer to him with each turn of the crystal in his hand. Without realizing it you had returned to him and his free hand found your cheek again. He ran a cold finger down your face and laughed.

“I just want you to love me Y/N. Stay with me here. All of this can be yours, forever.” Once more his lips were on yours, his tongue trespassing between your lips before you could back away in protest.

Angrily you pushed him away and backed up, knocking the crystal ball from him hand as you went. The globe fell to the shining wood floor in slow motion, exploding into tiny shards of glass when it landed. Your eyes flew between the broken gift and this strange version of Dean; his eyes became dark, his lids narrowed and the smile faded from his lips.

“That, was a gift,” he scolded through clenched teeth. “Look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined it all.” Dean raised his arms, gesturing to the ballroom around you. With the flick of his wrist the room began to fall apart. The elaborate decorations came tumbling down from the ceilings, the candles blew out, and the walls began to melt around you, splashing onto the floor in puddles of gilded paint and plaster. The patronage began to change as well, their masks fusing to their faces, transforming them into hundreds of menacing goblins and monsters. They lurched forward with raised claws and mangled hands to reach for you. You panicked and took off, using all of your strength to fight through the assembly blocking the door. They pulled at your hair as you pushed through; they ripped and tore at your gorgeous dress and until you reached the end of the room and took a desperate leap through the portal. 

 

You were falling. Out of breath and frightened you reached frantically around you for anything to cling to, anything to help break your fall. There was nothing. You were sinking into nothingness, enveloped by darkness streaked with wisps of charcoal clouds. A scream left your throat and went nowhere; the air absorbed it before another ear could receive it. It was lost, falling away into oblivion just as you were. 

It seemed like an eternity you fell, until finally an orange dot appeared below you. With an actual visual reference, you now realized how fast you were plummeting; the dot expanded quickly below you until you saw that it was the ground, and a new wave of terror gripped you: you were going to hit that ground at high speed and there was nothing to stop you.

Another panicked scream ripped from your mouth as the ground came up beneath you. You closed your eyes and threw your arms up to cover your face, the sounds of wind and your own blood rushing through your ears.

You did not crash. The wind died down and you removed your arm shields, looking down. Dean was standing below you, his hand raised as he guided you slowly to the ground with unseen magic. He let you down softly and you jumped to your feet, backing away from him and looking around you. You were nowhere and everywhere at once, the world flew around your heads as the tiny piece of ground you stood on floated in the blackness.

“What is going on? Please Dean, tell me,” you begged, confused by the entire night.

Dean lifted his eyes to yours and smiled, “What do you mean Y/N? This is what you always wanted. I’m giving you your dreams. This,” he gestured around him, “this is your dream.”

“No, it’s not. This is… I don’t know what this is,” you protested, standing up to him even though it scared you. “I want to go home.”

“You can’t do that Sweetheart. You belong with me. You belong to me.” Again he gave you that evil smile, “You’re mine.”

You looked around you for anything that could help; anywhere you could run to. “No. I’m going home. You can’t keep me here.”

“Y/N, please. Stay here with me, I’ll make you happy.” His dangerous eyes drew you in as before and you fell into them, feeling all your resistance and care begin to fade away. Your head swam again, the revolving world above making you dizzy. There had to be something you could do; some way to break away from this, break out of this spell and get back home. Only one thing came to you and you went for it; your voice was low and shaky as you tried to pull away from his eyes, tried to will yourself to move.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city.”

“Don’t do this Y/N. Please. You don’t understand what’s happening here. You could make things far worse for yourself,” he threatened, still holding you in his enchanting gaze.

Determined to withdraw you continued, “My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…”

Dean’s hand shot out in front of him, cautioning you again. A bit of worry had worked its way into his features, your speech must be working. “Stop! Look what I’m offering you. Your dreams.”

“My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great…” Your mind wandered, you couldn’t focus on the words. Your eyes drifting back to his, the green gems swirling in your vision. “How many times have I said this and I can’t remember the last line!”

Dean made one final attempt. He came towards you, reaching for you with his big hands; his eyes begged you, pleading with you one last time, “I ask for so little. Just fear me. Love me. Do as I ask, and I shall be your slave.”

Your head snapped back to him, your eyes searching his face. As tempting as his offer was, you finished your soliloquy with dramatic gusto, your voice echoing throughout the abyss, “You have no power over me!”

The words left you and hit Dean in the chest with an invisible force strong enough to send him careening off of the small patch of earth you stood on and into the darkness. The revolving world above you began to shatter and dissipate until you were left alone again in the nothingness.

 

“Y/N…Y/N, wake up baby.” Dean’s voice broke through the darkness and you blinked, waking up back on the couch, your head in his lap. He smiled down at you and you jumped up, backing away quickly. “Woah, what’s wrong?”

You laughed, “Sorry. I had a crazy dream, you were… well, it doesn’t matter. It was just a dream.”

“You ready for bed?” He stood up and held his hand out to help you up. He smiled and it made you shiver, envisioning the evil Jareth/Dean hybrid from your dream again.

Cautiously you took his hand and he pulled you up and into his arms. “I loved the movie by the way,” he admitted. “And, maybe I have seen it a few times before…”

“I knew it!” You punched his shoulder and he grabbed you, dipping you back over his arm and kissing your lips. “You jerk.”

“Hey baby… everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you,” he sang, quoting David Bowie perfectly. “I move the stars for no one.”

You shivered and pushed him away again, “Don’t. Don’t do that. Please.”

“What? I thought that was your favorite.”

“Yeah, maybe not so much anymore,” you cringed and hit the remote, turning off the movie. “I think I’m done with that one for a while.”

 

No one can blame you for walking away

Too much rejection, no love injection

Life can be easy

It’s not always swell

Don’t tell me truth hurts, little girl

‘Cause it hurts like hell


End file.
